This invention relates to a support rack for mounting plastic bags from the handle of a mower.
The support rack not only holds the bag open but provides a novel and simple attachment to the handle of a mower and like device.
Frequently it is necessary, as a lawn is being mowed, to pick up trash laying on the lawn, such as branches from trees, sticks, paper, weeds etc. There presently is not available any simple, inexpensive handy device in the market for collecting such debris.